


Favoured by the Gods.

by Dandelion_queen



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Norse Religion & Lore, Alternate Universe - Vikings, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Floki would get it in every which way and twice on sundays, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Gustaf Skarsgard - Freeform, History Vikings, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Norse Mythology - Freeform, Outdoor Sex, Passionate Sex, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Shameless Smut, Shapeshifter Loki, Shapeshifting, Vikings, btw Loki is a shapeshifter so he can be anything, humpin' and that..., loki is a woman in this, smutty one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9856373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandelion_queen/pseuds/Dandelion_queen
Summary: Before I get into it I love Floki and Helga but I just felt like writing some Floki smut. The fact that he's getting it on with Loki is just a cheeky bonus and as far as I've read Loki did disguise himself as a woman and have a lot of sex on Midgard. Shapeshifting Loki is always one step ahead of anyone.There's even a story about him having children with a farmer so it's not that far off the map when it comes to Loki.Floki only lusts to please the gods.





	

The way she cast her dark look at him stopped him in his tracks. Floki let out a soft chuckle and turned away, he was wary his impulsive nature would make him do something foolish.  
This young woman hadn't screamed or fought when she'd been captured instead she'd snatched her hand out of her captors and had seemingly walked willingly to where the rest of the slaves had been rounded up. A smirk played on her lips as she took in the drunken merriment. The other women sat huddled together refusing to look anywhere other than the ground but this maid took it all in as they drank and ate their fill.  
Unable to resist sneaking another glance at her he was nudged by Torstein and brought back to his senses.  
"Comely." his blonde haired friend stated with a mouthful of roasted chicken.  
Floki agreed with his friends view of the young woman. Her eyes danced with a magic that had Floki drawn to her. She was certainly enough to get his interest, normally he barely took much notice of other women since he'd taken Helga as his wife but this women warmed Floki to his bones. A desire coursed through his veins, a long forgotten pull as though magic thrummed through his blood.  
"I want to have her."  
Floki drained his drink then rose to his feet much to his friends amusement. His eyes met Ragnar's who raised an eyebrow at Floki's obvious interest in the young woman.  
With a wave of his hand towards the girl Floki grinned as Ragnar granted him this gift for the night with a knowing grin.

Once more she went without complaint. Floki guided her through what was left of her ransacked village. His long fingers curled around her wrist as he eagerly pulled her towards a place they wouldn't be disturbed. Floki didn't want to share her. She was to be his prize. He gave an excited jitter at the thought of bringing her home to Helga.  
He was quick enough to catch the sly smile that she gave as though she'd read his thoughts.  
Floki stood still for a while and took in her face, her eyes glittered in the dark framed with thick lashes while her mouth was full and bore faint scars over her top and bottom lips. She didn't shy away from his lascivious stare.  
He ran a finger gently over her top lip and pondered who would dare to mark such a beautiful face, he hadn't seen any of the other maidens baring such scars.  
"Boatbuilder." she whispered in his native tounge.  
Floki trembled and he bowed his head before her.  
This was no maiden but the trickster god made flesh.  
The sly god grinned and took his hand.  
"You will worship me tonight." she told Floki.

Hidden away in the trees with soft moss and ferns for a bed two figures moved. Hands roaming over soft skin as clothing was loosened and cast aside.  
Naked under the night sky a fire crackled to life from out of nowhere.  
"None shall see us." she assured Floki.  
He wouldn't have cared if anyone saw him. To be chosen by the gods in such a way was an honour that not many would be given.  
Floki watched as she straddled his hips, her flame colored hair hung free. He gathered it in his hands and swept it over her shoulders. He stroked his calloused hands up her body to cup at her breasts, a slow drag of his thumb over her softness made each nipple taut under his work strong hands. A soft gasp escaped the tricksters lips as Floki caressed her, bringing his mouth to hers to explore those lips that had spun lie upon lie. She tasted like the sweetest mead he'd ever drank, Floki seized her lips hungrily, each kiss he gave she responded in kind.

"And how am I to know how best to please you?" he spoke into the shell of her ear suddenly shy of meeting the tricksters eyes.  
"You shall take me as though your cock will never get the feel of this again." She drew his hand down to the wetness that soaked her folds and pressed herself eagerly against his long fingers.  
"I ache for you.."  
She took a sharp intake of breath as Floki trailed his finger up through her wetness then drew lazy circles round her clit, he groaned as she lifted her hips to sink herself on his fingers.  
"Ah.." Floki grinned as she tried to ride his hand and instead curled his fingers seeking out her sensitive spot. His grip on her hip stilled her as he thrust his fingers into her.  
"I see it is true that you have clever fingers Boatbuilder..oh.." another press of his fingers silenced the trickster god who bit her lower lip.  
It was gratifying for Floki to see the pleasure he brought to one he had worshipped so fervently.  
And then it happened, her head thrown back she reached her peak with a cry that could be heard by those who staggered drunkenly throughout the village.  
Loki barely had time to recover from her ecstasy before Floki rolled her over onto her back.

A lean wiry build he may have had but his cock was nothing like the rest of him. Floki palmed his thick length and rubbed it against her cunt, teasing her with the promise of sinking into her and filling her with his seed.  
"Wicked man." she hissed when he pulled away.  
"And you would know all about that.." Floki chuckled.  
"I deem you worthy and yet you deny me." Loki wrapped her legs around Floki's back, crossing her ankles and forcing her hips upwards.  
"Then ask for it, plead for it as I have pleaded for your guidance.." Floki's resolve was slipping as every part of him was dying to snap his hips forward and sheath himself into Loki's cunt. He rested himself up on his arms and watched as Loki squirmed underneath him.  
Loki enjoyed the thrill of being taken like a maid and no less off such a warrior as this strange and wild carpenter.  
"Please." she begged.  
"Please what?" Floki smirked down, enjoying the feel of gaining the upper hand once more.  
"Please Floki, I need.." and so Floki gave her what she begged for.

Her nails raked down his back and she whispered enchantments as Floki fucked her. He kept a maddening pace that held her rooted beneath him.  
"Liesmith." Floki grunted knowing that it would only be a handful of thrusts before he emptied his balls into this God that had shifted into the the pleasing form of this young woman.  
"Witch." he growled, Loki dug her fingernails into his backside and spurred him on.  
She giggled, writhing against him.  
"And you will know by the blood that weeps from my trees, that stains my earth. You will know boatbuilder and I will come to you when you believe all is lost." she drew his head against her neck.  
This time her touch was gentle as she ran her fingers through the downy hair on his head.  
Floki let the waves wash over him as he came inside her, he felt like his very being had come apart and he closed his eyes and held on to her with his eyes tightly shut.  
Spent and breathless he lay still as she spoke words that soothed him, her fingers traced patterns on his skin till he was lulled to sleep, the steady beat of her heart under his cheek.

"Floki!"  
He awoke with a start to the sound of Torstein shouting. He scrambled for his clothes and hurriedly dressed to see what his friend was yelling for. He wasn't surprised to find she'd slipped away in the night. 

"They're gone."  
Ragnar skimmed a stone into the waves. His men loaded up the boats with their spoils yet not one slave was to be found.  
"How am I to make sense of such a thing?" He watched as Ragnar paced and had to stifle the laughter that threatened to burst out at any moment.  
Indeed it was a strange thing that all those who were captured had just disappeared, the search party had come back with no traces of any of them.  
"The gods must've.." Floki began but decided against it when Ragnar sighed.  
Floki made his way back onto the boat. His head swam with the memory of last night, he had been favoured by Loki so what did he care what any of these men thought? 

The creak and sway of the boat as they journeyed further away from land put his mind to home. He would see his sweet Helga soon enough.  
"Up there!" one of the men called.  
Floki looked to where everyone's attention was drawn.  
Stood on the cliff edge was none other than Loki in all her naked glory.  
"You kept all that to yourself!" Torstein was none the wiser of who this naked beauty was.  
"Boatbuilder!" Loki called out before stepping free of the cliff.  
A heart-stopping moment passed and then Loki soared high as she shifted into a shearwater bird. She disappeared behind the cliffs leaving them all in stunned silence.  
"I know our paths will cross again." Floki smiled and rested his head on his arms.  
None would dare to suggest otherwise.  
The wind hit the sails pulling them all ever closer to home and in that moment they all believed they were truly favoured by the gods.


End file.
